MakeOver Time :P
by ToTaL aCtReSs
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Nicky do make-overs. I hope you read, not one of my best, but I would say an okay story.


**I own Nothing**

**Kids: Age 12.**

Alice skipped downstairs, smiling.

"To Tight!" Esme screeched as Nicky tightened the braid in Esme's hair.

"Sorry mum." Nicky apologized as she loosed the braid.

"Hey mom? Can me and Alice go get Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella?" Nicky asked, jumping down from the couch.

"They left?" Esme teased. Nicky and Alice rolled their eyes, it was true. They all pretty much lived there. Nicky, Alice, and Emmett had 2 beds in their rooms. Bella shared with Alice. Rosalie shared with Nicky, and Jasper shared with Emmett.

* * *

Alice was hanging upside down from the couch, Bella sat reading a book, Nicky sat drawing the scene in front of her, Rosalie sat beside Nicky, and she was glaring at Emmett, Emmett had a goofy grin of his face because he knew it would be in Nicky's portrait, Jasper was sitting beside Alice, looking out the window, and Edward was staring at nothing.

"I'M BORED!" Alice yelled.

Jasper turned to look at Alice.

"JASPER!" Nicky barked, her head snapping up.

"Sorry!" Jasper muttered and turned to his previous position.

"My eyes hurt!" Jasper complained.

"Well, maybe if you didn't wear a hugely decorated shirt you wouldn't have to stay there."

"I thought we went and got them so we wouldn't be bored.

* * *

Nicky sighed and got up and circled the room, showing everyone what they looked like in her drawing.

When they were done she walked into the kitchen and hung it on the fridge.

Alice smiled brightly before grabbing Bella, Rosalie, and Nicky by the arm and dragging them to Alice's room.

"I have an idea!" She smiled as they stepped into the Alice's room."

"Okay, Bella, you are going to make-over Edward and me. Nicky will make-over Mum and dad. Rosalie, Emmett and Nicky. Me, Rosalie and Jasper." Alice explained before running out of the room.

* * *

"DAD! MOM!" Nicky yelled, dragging them both to Alice's room.

"What?" Esme asked.

Nicky smiled sweetly.

"Dad, please sit down." Nicky pointed to one of Alice's chairs.

Carlisle sat down, confused.

Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward entered the room also.

There was a loud thump before Rosalie entered the room dragging Emmett by his ear.

"ROSE!" Emmett yelled as Rose told him to sit, which he did.

The four girls smiled and pushed one of Alice's table to the door, blocking it, before turning and smiling.

* * *

Nicky grabbed the bright green lipstick and Alice grabbed the neon green eyeshadow.

* * *

The girls held mirrors up.

Jasper had neon green eyeshadow, orange blush, and blue lipstick. His hair was styled to be in a million different braids, all drowned in hair-spray. Alice smiled brightly at her work.

Carlisle looked terrified. He had neon pink eyeshadow, red blush, and bright green eye-shadow. Carlisle's hair was styled to a Mohawk. Esme tried not to laugh. "3 cans of hair spray." Nicky laughed.

Emmett was the best. He had neon pink everything. He had neon pink eye-shadow, neon pink blush, and neon pink lipstick. He also had pink hair extensions. Rosalie laughed.

Edward looked less...humiliating. He had brown eyeshadow, light pink blush, and brown/gold hair was down, like Jasper's normally would be.

The four girls smiled.

"Your not done." Rosalie told them.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood up, and each of the sat back down as Nicky growled.

"We are also playing dress up." Alice smiled.

"I can't do this." Carlisle smiled.

"Wrong!" Alice and Nicky laughed, pulling out 12 different dresses in Carlisle's, Edward's, Jasper's, and Emmett's size.

"What do you think we spend our allowance on?" Alice laughed.

Carlisle groaned and sat back down as Nicky started circling them as Alice and Rosalie disappeared.

Alice came back out with a bright blue dress with a butterfly pattern in the corner, and Bella came back out with a white sundress with brown hearts at the bottom.

Nicky nodded and ran into the closet.

Rosalie came out with a bright pink dress with a light pink ribbon, and Nicky came out with a poofy white dress with pink roses attached.

* * *

Carlisle stood back up, and took a step forward.

Nicky stood in the mirror, putting her pony-tail up.

"Take another step and you won't have an arm." She said in a couple breaths, and in a low voice. Very sweetly to.

She smiled sweetly, making sure to smile extra wide. Her canine teeth, much to her amusement, were very pointed and sharp.

Carlisle sat back down.

* * *

Emmett stood up quietly and made a couple steps toward the door.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled, turning around in one movement.

Emmett whimpered and sat back down.

Rosalie smiled.

"Stay." She told him again before turning back around.

* * *

Jasper got up quietly and headed to the door.

He almost got there, before Alice appeared in front of him.

"You aren't going to leave are you?" She asked, a smile stuck on her lips.

"Noo.." Jasper trailed off before turning around and going back to his seat.

Alice smiled before skipping back over.

* * *

Bella turned around as soon as Edward got up.

"Sit." She glared.

She liked make-overs for once.

Edward sat down.

"Good. Stay."

* * *

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett returned, each in a dress.

Esme and the girl all burst out laughing.

"Mummy, Picture!" Alice laughed grabbing Jasper and running to her mother's room.

Jasper groaned as a bright light flashed and he was dragged back to Alice's room.

"Say Cheese!" Esme smiled, and snapped the photo.

**Lol, TERRIBLE! But I hope better than nothin.**

**:D**


End file.
